


The Shape of Every Us

by childofsurprise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Naked Female Clothed Male, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmates AU, Virgin Ben Solo, lots of kissing and emotional bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofsurprise/pseuds/childofsurprise
Summary: Rey is on a tour visiting different castles in the UK. During her overnight stay at one, she feels a pull towards a secret room with a diary detailing a love story that isn't finished and centuries old paintings of what look like herself and the current owner, Ben Solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	The Shape of Every Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I got this idea from [@reylo_prompts](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kylosgal)

Rey swings her backpack on her body, clicking the straps across her chest and waist. This was the castle she was most excited about. Rumour had it two star crossed lovers had died for one another in its ruins and she had been granted permission to stay overnight there, along with several others. 

She left the hostel she’d put herself up in and headed towards the castle, the wind whipping at her hair. The sun was beginning to set turning the blue sky into a deep orange shade. She wraps her coat around her tighter and walks on. Her walking boots rub against her feet and squelch in the mud as she traipses over the field, the castle growing larger by the second. 

The castle is a beautiful dusky grey stone-colored building, the walls flowing round to create a circle. A third of the space is curved with two turrets interrupting the flow. Opposite this is a long rectangular hall. The rest of the circle is made up of a cluster of buildings stacked together, all with slanted black roofs. Rey steps over the threshold as a gust of wind rushes past her, biting at her skin and leaving her chilled. 

She stands in the entrance for a moment, drinking in the sight of the courtyard and the castle walls encircling her. A window with a light in it to her left catches her attention and she wanders over, hoping to see a glimpse of the room. Part of their agreement with the owner was that the guests had to stay in the grand hall and the toilets but she was hoping she could bypass that somehow and go exploring.

Through the window she can see a man sitting at a desk with his head in his hands, surrounded by candles. Straining her eyes, she sees the outlines of paintings behind him on the wall. Longing fills her and she presses herself against the wall further, as though she may be able to travel through it to the stranger and his paintings. She frowns, certain she knows this man but cannot place him.

Curiosity was not unknown to her yet she feels compelled to be within that room, to meet the man, to speak with him. She becomes aware of herself crushing her body and face against the glass and peels away, shaking herself out of her reverie. She looks down at the flowers she has accidentally crushed in her willingness to evaporate through the wall.

She picks one up. Forget-me-nots. Rey smiles and tucks it behind her ear so the flower is peeping through her hair and heads towards the sign marked ‘THIS WAY’ with an arrow pointing towards the door, which she assumes to be the grand hall. She pushes the dark wooden open and gasps. 

The hall is long and wide, with one long horizontal table to the rear with a dozen sleeping bags, pillows, and lanterns littered on the floor for herself and her fellow explorers. The table has on a throne-like chair in the centre with six either side of it. The wall to her right is littered with large windows, streaming in the suns dying rays. At the top of each window is a stainless one, telling a story. The wall opposite has a large tapestry hanging, showing the story of Tristan and Isolde. From him slaying the dragon to win her hand which she refused, their pull and push dynamic, their affair, their deaths. Rey smiles at the artwork, her heart heavy within her. 

She chooses a sleeping bag and sets her bag down beside it, awaiting her sleepover friends. A man strides into the hall, seemingly through the wall, causing Rey to start. Then her jaw drops slightly. It was him. The man she had felt compelled to meet and he is the most beautiful man she has ever seen in her life.

His hair is thick and wavy, brushed back from his face so it just touches his shoulders, flicking at the ends. His mouth is plump and soft, his eyes glittering against the sun's rays. His forehead is creased in concentration, his jaw tense, his entire body is tense; ready to pounce. His eyes meet hers and she feels her stomach drop.

Heat rushes through her, causing her knees to buckle slightly and her chest to constrict. Her heart swells in her chest, a feeling of comfort and, and - what she can only think to describe as pure unadulterated joy - sweeps over as she looks at him. Her whole being relaxes in his presence and her body longs for his touch. It’s like everything in her life, all her hardships, all her troubles, her current surroundings fade away because of him. She is here for him. She _knows_ him. 

He shifts, the button on his shirt straining against his wide chest slightly and Rey feels lust tear through her. Her cunt clenches in anticipation, heat building. Rey gazes at him, yearning coursing through her for him to slam her against the wall or bend her over the table and have his way with her. She’s had crushes, she’s had sex, yes, but never _never_ has she simply seen someone and _wanted_ them so badly. Or felt so entirely comfortable with someone instantly. That usually came with time and dating. Her mouth is dry, her heart beats furiously in her chest. She feels her nipples growing hard against the material of her bra, a familiar aching taking over her body. God, she needs him now.

“Who are you?” The stranger snaps, stopping by the table’s edge.

Rey gulps. “I’m-“ she hates how her voice has shot up several octaves and swallows. “I’m Rey. Johnson. From the castle tour group thing. We, um, have permission to stay here tonight.” She waves a hand at the sleeping bags. “Unless you’re planning another sleepover?” 

He does not answer but stares at her. His face relaxes and his jaw slackens. His stare stays on her and she blushes under it, turning away, uncomfortable at the intensity of it. She shifts her weight between her feet and peeks back at him. He is still staring. 

“Um, are you okay?”

Her voice seems to jerk him out of his revere and he walks towards her. Rey felt her body grow tense but he merely walks straight past her, their eyes meeting as his shoulder almost brushes hers. He looks at her with a hunger that matches her own, like he would devour her if she got too close. Yet with an immense sense of sadness mingled with hope. Rey opens her mouth to speak, to ask a question she does not know yet, but before she can, he is past her and out of the hall, the door slamming behind him with a smack.

Rey jumps slightly at the sound of the wood hitting the frame. What was his problem? Had she done something to offend him?

Before she has time ponder upon this further, other guests file into the room and introductions begin. 

***

Dinner is a lively event, with everybody swapping stories. All twelfth guests sit upon the chairs but the throne-like middle one stays empty. The man next to Rey, Poe, expressed disappointment at this. Upon prying Poe and the woman on her other side, Rose, Rey discovered the owner of the castle was called Ben Solo and he was notoriously private. That he was kind and intelligent but had a temper on him. Rey assumes he is the man she had met earlier and rolled his name around her mouth, like a delicious wine, whispering it herself. 

_Ben, Ben Solo, Mr. Solo._

She squirms in her seat, the heat has not faded entirely from her. She hopes she can find him in the night and seduce him. Or find a bathroom and rub one out. Or several. Rey longs to work out how Ben Solo came through the wall earlier and hopefully find the painting room. It seems to call to her, even now, asking to be explored. 

She waits until everybody has gotten into their sleeping bags and turned out their lights. She listens to the sound of their steady breaths and whips her sleeping bag off. She rolls onto her feet like lightning and takes off towards the wall, excitement building within her. She scolds herself, promising she won’t be disappointed if she doesn’t figure it out and will return to her sleeping bag and go to sleep. She runs a hand up and down the wooden panels, searching, pressing each one gently until one clicked. She smiles and pushes. The panel opens into a door within the wood, three panels wide and five upwards. 

Rey holds her breath and walks through it. 

Once on the other side, she shuts the door as quietly as possible and turns the light on on her phone. The corridor is long and thin, a wooden door barely visible at the end. Rey stares at it, wanting to head towards it and prise it open. She hesitates, listening. Nothing. She heads forwards, a buzzing spreading under her skin, the hand holding her phone beginning to shake. She speeds up. 

The door at the end also opens without complaint. Rey dances a little with excitement as she enters the room. She spots a light switch on the wall next to the door and flicks it on, diminishing the one on her phone. She closes the door and turns to face the room and her jaw drops. 

It was the room she had spied in the window earlier. Across the walls are paintings, throughout history, it seems. Renaissance, mannerism, baroque, rococo, neo-classicism, romanticism, realism, art nouveau, impressionism, post-impressionism, fauvism, expressionism, cubism, surrealism, abstract expressionism, op art, pop art, minimalist…. All except contemporary art. 

All of a man who looks like Ben Solo and a woman who looks like…

Her.

Without breathing, her feet carry her over the nearest and she reads the placard underneath it: 

_Benjamin and Raphaela_

Rey stumbles backward and her body hits the desk in the centre of the space. She clings to it, her eyes flick from one painting to another. A scream builds, panic blinds her, her ears ring. She turns to the desk, hands spreading out frantically until they hit a diary. 

She seizes it and begins to read, scanning over the pages. It’s full of slanting handwriting which was similar yet different from each other every few pages. Each one spoke of them not believing in _it,_ whatever ‘it’ was and then meeting ‘her’ and realising this was them again and appreciating it and sharing life. She turns to the beginning of the book and reads:

_Raphaela and I have once more been kept apart by our families. She is my light, my love, my soul, my reason for being upon this planet. I am certain she feels equal so we are going to be wed tomorrow dawn down by the lake. Mere mortals cannot keep us apart as heaven has conspired for us to be with one another._

Rey shuts the book, letting it drop back onto the table. According to legend, they had met by the lake and their families had turned up also. A fight had ensured and Benjamin had fallen into the lake, being swept away. Raphaela, instead of living without him, flung herself into the lake and died also. And now their faces were littered across the walls. And the owner was named Ben also. Coincidence? Parents were fans? Rey hastily rearranges the desk to some semblance of how it was and heads towards the door as it swings open.

Ben Solo. 

He looks thunderous. She squeaks and presses herself against the desk. Even looking furious, he looks hot. She shakes her head. Now is not the time to start lusting over him. He surveys the room and shuts the door behind him. Then he turns to her. 

“You.”

“Me.” She agrees, beginning to edge around the desk, hoping to put it between them. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m, I’m exploring and I’m so sorry, I’ll just leave tonight, never mind the sleepover.” She makes it round the desk yet he has started walking towards her, prowling towards her like a tiger. She swallows. 

‘Exploring.” He repeats, curling his lip. “And did your exploring containing reading too?” 

Rey feels sweat break out across her forehead. She nods. Ben Solo picks up the diary and flicks through it himself, before turning to her.

“How much did you understand?”

“I-what?”

“How much did you understand?” He repeats slowly, making his way around the desk.

“Um.” Rey feels the cold stone wall upon her back. No further now. “There was a couple called Benjamin and Raphaela who were in love, ages ago and they both died and someone painted them throughout history?”

He smiles humourlessly. “True. But they weren’t painted from memory. They existed.”

She nods, frowning. “Yes… Ages ago, as I said.”

Ben shakes his head, now a foot away from her. Something clicks within. 

“They _all_ existed? Like, reincarnation?”

He nods. He’s closer now, she can feel the heat radiating off of him.

“They look like us.” She stares at the paintings over his shoulder. He nods again. She can see each of his moles upon his face now. 

“They _are_ us,” He whispers, so close she can count his eyelashes. 

“What-”

She does not get to finish her question as Ben Solo presses his lips to hers, her head knocking against the stone, causing her to cry out, muffled against his mouth. His hand curls around her head, cradling it, his knuckles grazing the stone instead. Despite the urgency he came at her with, the kiss is tender. Sweet. Their lips brushing against one another, connected. Rey feels her heart swell and time stand still for a moment. Then she puts both her hands upon his chest and shoves with all her strength. 

Ben Solo stumbles back yet does not lose his footing. His eyes grow dark and he towers over her, his hands pressing into the wall on either side of her head. Rey fights to keep still, to hold his eye contact. 

“What do you mean ‘they are us’?” She snarls up at him. A part of her misses him, misses his mouth, his body but she isn’t paying attention to that part. Much. 

His breathing is heavy as he straightens up. He stares at her again. At her mouth, her hair, her body and finally her eyes. He then turns away, running a hand through his thick hair and leaning against the desk. 

“What do you know of reincarnation?” 

Rey blinks. This is not going to the way she expected. “That when you die, you come back and go on until you reach heaven or nirvana or something?”

His shoulders relax. 

“Or something.” He agrees, turning back round to face her, leaning against the desk, his arms crossing his broad chest. “It essentially is that your soul, mind or conscious, whatever you want to call it, is transferred into a different physical form or body after biological death.” 

“Okay.” She was still lost. ‘Are you saying we’re, this-“ She waves her arm, gesturing at the paintings. “Is _us_ reincarnated throughout history?” She can’t help the little snort escaping her mouth as she spoke. It was ludicrous. 

He nods. 

“Bullshit.” She states, her breath quickening Her heart had begun to speed up. “Bullshit. Nope. No. You saw my photo online and painting all of these you…you… you _monster._ ” She spits the word at him, hoping for a haha you are right gotcha moment. But she gets none. Instead, his eyes are full of hurt and impatience. He stays still, watching her break down. She begins to pace. 

She didn’t believe in any of this. She is an atheist. _Yes, God, Jesus, Godesses, is comforting and beautiful in a way but they aren’t real. Soulmates aren’t real, they are a silly fairy tale._ She feels panic rising, her throat constricting, tears forming. She lays her hands upon her thighs, bending at the knee into a tabletop position, breathing deeply and audibly through her mouth. She shuts her eyes tight. 

She feels Ben Solo’s hand begin to rub at her back in slow, comforting circles. He feels warm and comfortable and safe. She feels her body relax as quickly as the attack had begun. She breaths in his scent of old books, pine trees, and lilacs. His fingers unhooked the forget-me-not which was now crushed in her hair. 

“You always forget and I always find you with this on you.” 

“Ben.” She whispers. Half of her is desperate to believe him. To believe she’s found her person and she’s not alone, that she never has been because her soul is linked to his. The other half wants to run from the castle and never return. To forget Ben Solo and his wall of paintings. But she knows, deep down, she will never forget this hauntingly beautiful man with the paintings of them. 

Despite his talk, Rey feels safe in his presence, warm, accepted. Her curiosity and passion are blazing within her also, longing to be addressed. She wants to know more about him, about the past they supposedly share. She wants him.

Her eyes meet his and his hand on her back stills. 

“Don't be afraid, I feel it too.” He murmurs, his eyes steady. 

Rey looks at his mouth, soft and inviting.

She straightens, their eyes not leaving each other and raises a hand to his cheek. She hesitates and then kisses him. She feels his arms wrap around her body, pulling her closer. They stay still, simply sharing another kiss. When they part, Ben smiles. He’s even more beautiful when he does; happiness radiates out of him, his teeth and dimples showing. Rey smiles in return, infected by his happiness. He bundles her into his arms, lifting her from the ground, burying his face into her shoulder and breathing her in. She wraps her body around him, every curve fitting into his neatly like a puzzle piece. 

“I’ve missed you.” He whispers, so softly she nearly misses it. His lips press into her shoulder and then travel to her neck, her jaw, her cheek and finally her mouth once more. 

His kiss, previously so tender, is fierce and urgent now, his teeth biting at her bottom lip causing her to moan slightly. Rey winds her fingers into his hair, stroking it and wraps her dangling legs around his hips. Ben shifts in response to her and spins them around so she is on top of the desk. Her tongue grazes his bottom lip which prompts him to open his mouth and graze her tongue with his own. 

Rey grip in his hair tightens, making him sigh, pulling him closer, her hips bucking up into his where she can feel his erection. She smirks and begins to rub herself against him, creating the friction they both desire. Ben pulls away from her mouth, sweeps her hair to one side and begins to suck at her neck, kissing and nipping it lightly. His hand is cupping her neck, supporting it whilst the other creeps from her waist to her rib cage to the side of her breast. Rey shifts slightly to the side, towards his hand in response. 

“Please,” She sighs. 

His hand rests upon her breast, the whole hand covering her and she arched her back into him when he hesitates again. 

“Touch me, Ben.” She murmurs, her voice deep and breathless. 

He squeezes her breast, his mouth digging into her neck, his finger pinching her nipple through the material of her top. Rey wants him to be closer to her, wants his skin to be on hers. She pushes him away slightly, watching the hurt rise and fall in his eyes as she pulls her top off. The cold air hits her nipples, making them harder than they already were. He makes no move, simply looking at her, his eyes sweeping over her. She shifts, heat rising her neck, embarrassment building. She looks away from his gaze and begins to reach for her top again. 

“You’re beautiful.” He whispers, his arms shooting out, stilling her hands with his own.

Rey blushes and looks up at him. His eyes are dark and soulful. Rey tilts her head upwards and he gets the hint this time, kissing her. Gently at first and then growing desperate, his hands running over her back, grinding his hips into hers. His hadst return to her breasts, his fingers twisting her nipples, eliciting moans and gasps from her. She pulls him in with her legs, rubbing herself his erection. 

Ben broke free of her leg hold and went down to his knees, now level with her heaving chest. His eyes met hers and didn’t break contact as his mouth closed around her nipple, hot and wet. Rey closes her eyes, tilting her head backward, enjoying the sensations. His tongue flicks her nipple before sucking. He releases his mouth with a pop.

“Is that nice?” He murmurs against her skin.

“Yes. Keep going.”

He obediently kisses her other breast. He opens his mouth and sticks the top of his tongue out, circling her nipple before biting softly. Rey cries out, her hands tugging at his hair. Then once again, he’s gone.

“Ben.” She whines, opening her eyes to look at him. 

His hands go to the waistline of her trousers. 

“May I?”

She nods, puts her palms flat on the desk to steady herself and lifts her hips. Ben pulls her trousers and panties off in one smooth motion, over her socks. He folded them and placed them upon the ground before adding her socks to the pile. 

Rey lowered back on to the desk. Ben leans back and looks at her, adoration swarming his features. Rey blushes, the redness rising from her chest to her face. Her heart hammered in her chest causing her body to vibrate. She is naked, exposed, comfortable. In her skin, at his gaze, in their surroundings. Every atom in her is screaming for him to touch her. She’s never wanted someone so badly in her life. 

Ben sits down onto his bended legs. He takes her left foot in his hand and kisses her ankle. He proceeds to kiss along her legs, gently nipping and brushing his lips along her skin. As he reaches her thigh, Rey starts to shake. He sucks on her inner thigh, leaving a small hickey mark, before releasing the skin and dropping her left foot. He takes her right in his hand and begins the process again.

Rey growls slightly. She tries to wriggle closer to him, aching. Bens’ hands shoot out, gripping her hips, pressing her down against the desk and smirks. 

“Patience, sweetheart.” He kisses the tip of her nose before returning to her right thigh, moving even slower than before despite her protests and moans. Finally, after what seems like an age to Rey, he licks her clit with the tip of his tongue causing her to cry out. His eyes meet hers and he smirks before licking her length with the flat of this tongue, flicking her clit before repeating the movement. Rey closes her eyes, breathing wildly.

Her sole focus is his tongue moving against her, in slow soft circles on her clit, increasing with speed and pressure as he goes. She grips his hair, pulling him in closer as she pants and moans. Her knees were weak from the pleasure, her legs trembling. His eyes meet hers once more as his tongue enters her and she bucks into him, gasping for air. She’s squirming and muttering incoherently, wrapping her legs around his head. His tongue returns to her clit, franticly licking her and she feels his finger slide inside of her. She rocks against it and he matches her rhythm, adding another finger and his tongue movements increase.

“Oh fuck, oh god, please, please, Ben, fuck.” Words are spewing from her lips as she bucks and grinds against him, aching for release. 

She can feel her climax building and pulls him in tighter. He keeps up his pace, steadily guiding her to orgasm. At the last moment, he presses his fingers in, feeling her walls clench around them and his tongue franticly licks her clit as she cums. She’s crying out and shaking. Then he’s gone again. Rey growls, frustration gripping her.

“Fuck me.” She demands, opening her eyes to see him unbuckling his belt. Rey leans forward, pushing his hands aside and wrenching the belt from the loops. She deftly unbuttons his trousers and pulls them down along with his boxers and gasps slightly. His cock is massive and she has a fleeting doubt of how he will fit. It’s thick and large and pulsating slightly. She wraps a hand around the base and smiles at Ben’s soft hiss. She looks upwards and sees his eyes grow wide and dark. He pulls off his top and flings it onto the floor. 

Ben lays his hands on her shoulders and pushes her back onto the desk, sending the diary flying. He pulls her legs up so her legs are spread and bent, his hands curled around her shins and rubs the tip of his cock against her wet folds. She grits her teeth and moans, edging closer to him. As she does, he shifts her back slightly.

“You’re so wet.” He growls, one hand releasing her leg and wrapping around his cock as he rubs the tip against her aching clit in circles. “Open your mouth.”

She does and he leans over and kisses her, the taste of her still in his mouth.

“You taste nice.” He whispers, pulling away from her. 

“You’d taste better.” Rey bites his bottom lip. Ben leans backward and holds her shins once more, and thrusts inside of her. Rey lets out a loud moan as he does, her walls widening to accommodate him. God, he was so big. Ben is staring at her and she realises she’d spoken it instead. She blushes and he grins, pulling out slowly and then thrusting in hard again. Rey yelps. 

“Is that nice?” He pauses, scanning her face. She smiles and nods. Ben smiles back and thrusts again, beginning to pick up his pace. She can’t breathe, she can’t speak, all she can do was revel in the pleasure. She hazily sees Ben suck his thumb and then feels it press against her clit, moving in steady yet urgent circles. His pace seems to increase further and she cries out, swearing, saying his name and Gods over and again until her orgasm crashed around her.

Pleasure consumes her, emptying her brain as she writhes upon the desk. 

Rey opens her eyes and sees Ben looming over her, his hands on the desk either side of her head to steady himself. He smiles and rubs his nose against hers. She giggles and rubs hers back. He kisses her, sweetly pressing his lips to hers over and over again, smiling as he does. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs curled around his waist and hugs him close, their torsos crushing together. 

The affection is new to her. The focus on her and her pleasure is new to her. The safe feeling, the joy, the trust. Previous partners had simply fucked her and then left, with no thought to her pleasure. Rey feels tears pricking behind her eyes and crushes her head into his neck, her body shaking.

Ben stills and extracts her face carefully, now marked with tear stains, from his shoulder and looks at her. His eyes study her face like it’s the first and hundredth times he’s seen her. Warmth and joy flood into every part of her being. He kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her mouth, her tears. Each one is soft and sweet and measured.

“Do you want me to stop?” He begins to pull away from her. Rey clings to him, dragging him back, reinserting her face into his shoulder, shaking her head.

“Stay.” She whispers, squeezing him. She feels Ben turn his head, as much as he can, and kiss her head before continuing.

Ben’s hips start rocking against hers again and he holds her tightly in his arms. Rey breaths him in, kissing his shoulder, his neck, his jaw, his cheek and finally his mouth. She feels Ben smile and can’t stop her own from spreading over her face.

Ben leans backward slightly watching himself move and out of her. A fascinated expression on his face. Rey giggles slightly and takes his face in her hands, bending upwards kiss his supple mouth again. 

Ben increases his speed gradually as his kiss becomes more urgent and forceful. 

She can feel Ben’s body beginning to shake, his breath getting heavier and smiles to herself. Her hands run over his arms, his shoulders, his chest to his nipples, where she gently twists them between her fingertips. She kisses his shoulder, his neck, sucking lightly as he had done. He gasps and writhes above her, his hips moving frantically. Rey pushes him away slightly, ducking her head in line with his nipple and taking in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, sucking and biting softly. 

Ben cries out, pulling out of her and she feels his cum splatter her belly, warm and sticky. His body shaking. She keeps licking his nipple until he stills and pulls back. He picks up his boxers and begins to mop her body, messily spreading it further. Rey giggles and takes the boxers from him, cleaning herself. She holds them out to him afterward. 

Ben takes them and looks down at his feet, a blush spreading over his face.

“Sorry, that… that was my first time.” He admits, peeking at her. Rey's jaw drops slightly. How he’s managed to stay a virgin whilst looking like he does is a shock to her. He reconginses this and takes her hand in his.

“I waited for you.”

Rey climbs off the desk, Ben’s hand supporting her as she wobbles, trying to regain the use of her legs. She wraps him in a hug, breathing in his scent mixed with cum and sex this time. Rey feels Ben kiss the top of her head and looks up at him.

“Thank you. Nobody’s ever waited for me.”

“I always have and I always will.”

They kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! Please feel free to leave me a comment or a give a quick kudos. They mean so much to me and I really appreciate them ❤️
> 
> Come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anyataylorjxy)
> 
> I know things are rough for everyone right now but my work closed and I have no job until June, so if you liked this story, please consider supporting me on [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/emrys). Any donation will help me through the next few months. Thank you ❤️


End file.
